


Nightmares

by VaansAbs



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaansAbs/pseuds/VaansAbs
Summary: She had many nightmares but it was another to see one in the dead of night beside her.
Relationships: Anti Form Sora/Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like five years ago so before KHIII. SoKai got to me again and I wanted to repost some of my old stuff. This is the last of my old fics that I want to repost - at least for today. Anyways I hope you enjoy the three little pieces I posted. I'm currently working on ch4 of "A Lover Lost to Darkness" as well as two Zelink fics so look forward to them soon? Hopefully. I'm shooting for next Friday for ALLTD but it's TBA about the Zelink fics.

It wasn't easy waking up from one nightmare only to see another seated right beside her, stroking her face. Of course she was startled and jumped - something that was natural when faced with nightmares. The redhead's nightmares weren't what a normal person would dream of. Her's were more memory than anything else. Flashbacks to when her father hadn't come home, to a different reality where he did but wasn't the same because of that man or even watching her beloved grandmother fall in front of hers as her attempts to protect her granddaughter were in vain.

That man was at the root of all of her nightmares and her reality. She had thought him dead until they had lost their world because of him. He was always at the forefront of their problems. Always. The loss of their world, the almost loss of a friend on more than one occasion… Would they ever be free from this man?

Kairi stayed completely still as Sora's hand went back and forth on her cheek ever so slowly. They always took great care around each other when he was in this form - his Anti-form - but it startled her that he was here, at night, with her like this. What happened? Was it some late night training that went wrong or was it something else? Had he not been able to revert back after the last time so now he was stuck like this?

Rolling over on her side, she looked up at him, his gleaming yellow orbs penetrating the wall of blackness, the darkness, around them. He was always quiet in this form, never talking but she wished he would or could at least tell her it'd be all right. That he'd be there to fight off her nightmares even if, like this, he was one too.

Instead she snuggled closer to him, wrapping her arms around him tight and buried her head into his stomach. Even like this, he could offer some form of comfort to her. Of course when she had done this, Sora's instincts were to immediately hold her tighter to protect the light he flocked to, his light - her. Even if his embrace was rough and even if it was kinda scary to be around him, sometimes, like this… She knew these were the times were he would never hurt her and it was this revelation that caused her to fall back asleep in his arms.


End file.
